


Ineffable Shibari, or, The Nanny and The Gardener [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Bondage, But maybe not, Crowley on top, E rating for themes and boobies not genitals, F/M, Fan Art, Kinky, M/M, Other, Riding, Sex, Soft bondage, Wings, crowley has breasts anyway, ecstatic sex, everyone is very happy, feather touches, implied penetrative sex, ineffable fan art, ineffable fandom, ineffable gender, kilt, maybe female!crowley, only a little kinky I promise, pencil drawing, snake halo, sort of shibari, tartan bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: A private moment with Nanny and the Gardener
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Ineffable Shibari, or, The Nanny and The Gardener [art]

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first Good Omens fanarts, and I have been too scared to post it until now, because it is kinda kinky ... but darnitall I am proud of all that cross hatching!! I didn't quite get Crowley's face right, or the kilt, but otherwise I am happy :D (apologies for the smudgy pencil i am a luddite)  
I hope you like it, comments and kudos keep the air in my lungs.


End file.
